


like we're in love

by zauberer_sirin



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cousy Valentine, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Secret Relationship, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/pseuds/zauberer_sirin
Summary: Written for the Cousy Valentine Drabble-thon at johnsonandcoulso.com - prompt: "caught on tape"





	like we're in love

Daisy walks - rushes - into her own office, knowing Coulson must be already there. Officious right hand that he is, he normally gets everything started on the day’s missions while Daisy has her morning training and a bit of breakfast.

“So,” she starts talking as soon as she is through the door. “Koenig is giving a seminar on inappropriate behavior in the workplace.”

Coulson lifts his gaze from his computer.

“Why?” he asks.

“Because the security feed showed two people having sex in the storage room last week.”

Coulson blinks in reply.

“Coulson,” Daisy repeats. “ _Two people_ were caught on tape banging in the storage room last week.”

The penny drops.

“Oh.”

“Oh is right, buddy,” she says and walks to her desk, sitting on the edge.

In turn Coulson stands up from his own work space and goes to her.

“But I thought you-”

“I forgot to swipe that one, sorry,” Daisy explains.

Getting it on with your ex-boss (who’s your subordinate now) around the Playground is fun but it’s also a lot of hours making sure no one has any proof of it.

“At least you can’t tell who it is on the tape,” she adds, recalling the mortifying conversation with Koenig a few minutes ago, where he showed her the tape all innocently, not noticing the figure pressed against the shelves was hers. Daisy forgets the embarrassment for a moment and remembers the content of the tape. It looked… good. She’d only ever seen herself having sex on tape one - that time Miles convinced her to make a video of them, which was fun while they did it but then when Daisy saw the results she was kind of grossed out. This was definitely different, and for a moment in Keonig’s office she had the idea of getting a copy of the incriminating tape. “You can only tell they’re having a good time.”

Coulson’s eyes widen in a familiar way. Daisy gives him a _Just don’t_ glare and those delighted eyes stop.

“How long is going to be this seminar?” he asks instead.

“Knowing Koenig? Three hours.” She sighs. “I’m hoping for an alien invasion or some other catastrophe interrupting it.”

Coulson nods and goes to sit by her side on the desk. His hips against hers, and he smells that particular early morning smell of his, all shower gel and clean shirts. She likes smelling those clean shirts knowing how carefully he folds his clothes before going to bed, halfway between a good son and a good soldier. She likes knowing where his scent comes from. _There are no cameras in here_ , Daisy thinks, and immediately kicks herself internally for it. This is a serious issue. Not the time to dwell on her weird sexual obsession with her middle-aged boyfriend.

“Maybe...” Coulson starts, not looking at her, in a definitely serious manner. “Maybe this could be the perfect opportunity to come clean to the team about us.”

He makes this little shrugging gesture with his shoulder and Daisy feels guilty thinking he might have been feeling like she is ashamed of this or something. That isn’t the case - obviously - but she can’t explain it very well either. Just that when things she loves start to seem real and solid to her, yeah, that’s when she tends to lose them.

“I thought you liked sneaking around with me,” Daisy says, shoulder-checking him.

“I love sneaking around with you,” he says with an obscene smirk; flashes of nights spent on the floor of this office light up in Daisy’s mind. Coulson’s smile disappears and he gets his solemn face on again. She admits she likes that face even better. “But I also think you deserve that the world knows you’re loved. Even if it’s by me.”

Daisy tilts her head, turning her body towards Coulson, her hand sneaking up the collar of that clean shirt of his, his neck, his cheek.

“Humble doesn’t suit you,” she says, drawing him closer until she can feel the familiar warmth of his mouth next to hers. “But I appreciate the sentiment.”

She pulls him to her. This early into their working day he still tastes like toothpaste and like the bed they shared last night (that she had to sneak out of before any other agent could see her). She holds his head in both her hands, like a precious object (she almost compares it to one of those museum pieces Coulson likes, but she thinks that’s kind of rude to the guy), very gingerly, while she half-registers the fact that Coulson’s hand is now resting happily on top of her thigh. Nothing this desk and this office hasn’t seen before from them but, Daisy suddenly remembers why she came in here in such a rush.

She laughs the kiss broken and puts her hands against Coulson’s chest, pushing him away.

“We should probably stop before Koenig adds another three hours to the seminar,” she comments.

Coulson groans, greedy, but he lets her go, licking his lips like he is trying to preserve her taste a little longer. The sight of that almost makes Daisy abandon her resolve. He catches her hand instead, stopping her from completely walking away.

“But,” he says, in that intimate Daisy-Phil whisper, instead of their Director-Agent voices. “Whenever you’re ready…”

She nods - who knows, maybe she’ll be ready this afternoon and come out with the truth during Koenig’s seminar, wouldn’t that be a scandal? Maybe the fear of losing what they have is worth it, it would be nice to do this - holding hands, the whispers - in public, doing this in public would mean doing it more, sneaking is fun but she’d like to stop pretending she’s just sending an agent and a friend to danger with every mission, she’d like to give up all those wordless stares instead of proper goodbyes, just because someone else is in the room.

She raises an eyebrow, considering Coulson’s other motives.

“Are you sure you don’t want to brag about dating Quake?” she teases him, because well, she knows his weaknesses. She bets the first time he had a wet dream was about Captain America.

Coulson laughs.

She swears this is not a sound she knew before she started sleeping with him. Now she can’t get enough of it.

“Can you blame me, Director?” he says, tugging at her hand and pulling her back against him, her body fitting nicely between his legs. “There are kids out there collecting trading cards _of you_.”

“I knew it,” she says, before letting him kiss her again with his fanboy mouth and his smug smile and Daisy remembers how strangely good the grainy security video looked to her, not seedy, sexy but not just that, the way those two figures were moving in the storage room, like they are in love or something - which they are, but Daisy didn’t know you could catch that on tape.


End file.
